The Curse Continues
by Nyssa-Montana
Summary: Es ist eine Fortsetzung von FDK. In der erfahren Jack und Will, dass der Fluch noch lange nicht vorbei ist...
1. Alpträume

Disclaimer: Die Figuren stammen aus dem Film "Pirates of the Caribbean" und gehören nicht mir. (nicht das ich wüsste ^^). Einige der Figuren stammen von mir, ebenso die Idee.  
  
Inhalt: Es ist eine Fortsetzung von FDK. Ein paar Monate waren vergangen. Will wird mitgeteilt, dass für ihn und Jack der Fluch noch nicht vorüber ist. Beide machen sich noch einmal gemeinsam auf den Weg. Denn es geht um deren Leben.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~"The Curse Continues"~*~  
  
-||"Alpträume"||-  
  
Es war Stockfinstere Nacht. Nicht einmal der Mond ließ sich blicken. Denn dieser wurde von den großen dunkeln Wolken verschlungen. Die See lag ruhig. Noch.  
  
Ein großer 3 Master schien das einzige Schiff auf den weiten Ozean zu sein. Weit und breit war kein anderes zu sehen. Bis auf den leichten Wellengang, vernahm man kein anderes Geräusch. Selbst auf dem Schiff nicht. Nur zwei bis drei Männer waren an Deck. Die anderen schliefen in ihre Kajüten. Selbst der Captain. Doch dieser hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf. Alpträume plagten ihn. Schweißperlen lagen auf seiner gut gebräunten Stirn. Immer wieder zuckte er leicht mit dem Mundwinkel und runzelte die Stirn. Sein Atem war unregelmäßig und schwer. Kaum hörbar, sagte er immer wieder das Selbe: "Nein..nein." Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen und schreckte hoch "NEIN VERDAMMT!" Seine braunen Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Er hob seine rechte Hand und tastete nervös seinen Hals ab. Erschrocken schaute sich der Captain um. Es schien ihn niemand gehört zu haben.  
  
~*~  
  
Im gleichen Moment schreckte Will Turner aus seinem Schlaf. Schweißgebadet und schwer atmend. "Was war das?!" sprach er zu sich selbst und tastete gestört seine Kehle ab. Er sah zu seiner linken. Dort lag seine geliebte Elizabeth. Schlafend. "Nur ein Alptraum Will. nur ein Alptraum" wiederholte er, gab Elizabeth einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte sich wieder hin.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Will früh aufgestanden um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Jedoch ließ ihn der Traum keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Und heute sollte ihm nichts wirklich gelingen. Er schlug mit dem Hammer auf das Schwert, das auf dem Amboss lag. Doch so Gedankenversunken wie er war, schlug er einige male falsch auf das entstehende Schwert. Bis er sich selbst auf die Finger haute. "VERFLUCHT!" brüllte er und ließ alles fallen. Er schüttelte die wild mit seiner lädierten Hand rum. "Was für ein mieser Tag!" Er nahm abermals den Hammer und das Schwert in die Hand und wollte von neuem beginnen. Doch er hielt inne. "Ich muss mit jemanden reden, sonst werde ich heute gar nichts schaffen." Er verstand nicht warum ihn der Traum so sehr beschäftigte. Das war sonst nicht so, warum diesmal? Bevor er sich vielleicht unnötig den Kopf zerbrach, schmiss er das Schwert in die nächste Ecke und ging zu Elizabeth.  
  
Diese war gerade erst aufgestanden und saß am Frühstückstisch. Als Will ins Zimmer stürmte, sah ihn Elizabeth erstaunt an. Dann musste sie grinsen. "Du musst es sehr eilig gehabt haben mich zu sehen." Will sah an sich runter. Er was von Kopf bis Fuß dreckig, mit Staub, und hatte den Hammer noch in der Hand. Er grinste ebenfalls. "Da magst du Recht haben! Aber wenn du erst in ruhe Frühstücken möchtest, warte ich draußen-" Sie unterbrach ihn. "So ein Unsinn. Setzt dich und sag was dir auf dem Herzen liegt, Liebster."  
  
Er setzte sich und sah sie an. "Ich.." Er wusste nicht wirklich ob er sie wirklich mit dem Traum belästigen sollte. "Ja?!" hackte sie nach. "Ich hatte heute Nacht einen seltsamen Traum. ich mein, ich habe des öfteren seltsame Träume. Aber dieser lässt mich nicht los." Elizabeth sah ihn in seine Rehbraunen Augen. Er sah durcheinander aus. Es schien ihm ernst zu sein. "Dann erzähl mir davon. Vielleicht hilft es ja." lächelte sie ihn liebevoll an und nahm seine Hand.  
  
Er holte tief Luft und begann seinen Traum zu erzählen. Er hatte von Gold geträumt. Aber nicht von irgendeinem Gold. Es war der Schatz von Cortez. Es war alles ganz wirr. Er sah kurz Barbossa. Dann weitere Männer die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er wurde verfolgt. Dann versuchte er jemanden zu retten. Er konnte nicht genau erkennen wer es war. Da es irgendwie so viele waren, die ihn verfolgten. Dann merkte er nur noch wie er gepackt wurde und ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten wurde.  
  
Während Will erzählte, leuchteten seine Augen und seine Augenbrauen zog er immer wieder zusammen. Elizabeth sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was träumst du für seltsame Dinge?!" fragte sie Stirn runzelnd. "Das merkwürdige war, ich habe es gespürt. Nicht nur im Traum. Die kalte schneide eines Messers, an meiner Kehle." Will schaute nachdenklich nach unten. Elizabeth hob ihre Hand und hob seinen Kopf und lächelte ihn an. "Es war ein Traum, Will. Nur ein Traum. In den letzt Monaten ist viel passiert." Will sah ein, dass sie Recht hatte. So wurde über den Traum nicht weiter nachgedacht, sondern gemütlich gefrühstückt. Doch ganz vergessen konnte Will den Traum dennoch nicht. Er würde dem nachgehen. Nur nicht jetzt.  
  
~*~  
  
Zur selben Zeit auf dem Schiff. Der Captain war schon lange vor seiner Crew wach und stand am Steuer. Es war heute etwas windiger und die Sonne knallte auf See. Alle gingen nach und nach an die Arbeit. Gibbs sah den Captain an.  
  
Seine zotteligen dunklen Haare wehten ihm immer wieder durchs Gesicht. Es sah unheimlich müde aus. Gibbs trat an ihn heran. "Jack? Alles in Ordnung? Scheinst wenig geschlafen zu haben!" Jack neigte leicht seinen Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. "Was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein?" Er nahm die Hand von Steuer, winkelte den Arm leicht und legte seine Hand auf die Brust. "Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow, warum sollte was mit mir nicht in Ordnung sein?" sagte er mit einen leicht übertrieben freundlich Ton. "Ai, Captain." Gibbs grinste innerlich.  
  
Die eigentliche Antwort Sparte er sich. Das Jack leicht durchgeknallt war, wusste bekanntlich jeder. Jedoch dumm war er nicht, das auf keinen Fall.  
  
". siehst nur ziemlich müde aus." Jack hörte nicht wirklich hin. Ihm ging die letzte Nacht nicht aus dem Sinn. Der Traum. alles so verwirrend. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, das es mit dem Fluch zu tun hat. Der Schatz von Cortez. Ihm ging für ein Kurzer Augenblick auch Will durch den Kopf. Doch er versuchte jeglichen Gedanken an Will, dem Fluch oder den Traum abzuschütteln um den Kurs halten zu können. Doch lange könnte er das nicht.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, Das ist der erste Teil. Würde mich über ein paar reviews freuen.  
  
CuNxT! Nys 


	2. Die Lösung und noch mehr Probleme

-||"Die Lösung und noch mehr Probleme"||-  
  
Mittlerweile waren schon fast ein ½ Jahr vergangen. Keiner der beiden, weder Jack noch Will, hatte bisher weiter über den Traum nachgedacht. Es gab seid dem keine weiteren Träume dieser Art.  
  
Heute war es soweit. Mit einer großen Zeremonie sollte der letzte Mann von Barbossas Crew, Pintel (der mit dem Holzauge) gehängt werden.  
  
Die meisten der damaligen Crew hatten dies schon hinter sich. Einige von Barbossas Männern starben schon in den Zellen. Entweder durch Selbstmord, oder der eine oder andere wurde Todgeprügelt. Doch die Mannschaft war groß und so feierte man jede einzelne Hinrichtung. So zog sich das über Monate hin. Man wollte feierlich zeigen, was man erreicht hatte. Wie stolz man darauf war, Barbossa das Handwerk gelegt zu haben.  
  
Alles wurde vorbereitet.  
  
Doch was jeden wunderte war, dass Pintel darauf bestand, Will noch einmal sprechen zu können. Als man dies Will erzählte, war dieser etwas verwirrt. "Was will der verdammte Halunke von mir?" Elizabeth bad ihn nicht zu gehen. Doch Will war zu neugierig.  
  
"Elizabeth, was kann diese erbärmliche Kreatur schon von mir wollen?! Er wird heute hingerichtet, da kann es nicht viel sein, worüber er mit mir reden will. Glaub mir, ich werde, in nicht mal einer Stunde, wieder bei dir sein!" versicherte Will seiner Liebsten, küsste sie und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
**  
  
Als er die Treppen hinunter ging, stieg ihm der muffige Geruch schon in die Nase. Er weckte alte Erinnerungen. Es war kaum etwas zu erkennen. Nur durch das spärliche ´Fenster`, vor dem dicke Gitter waren, drang etwas Licht in den ´Kabuff`. Will kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, als er sich anstrengte um etwas erkennen zu können. Er blieb, mit einen Sicherheitsabstand, vor den Gittern stehen. Es linste durch die Stäbe. In einer dunklen Ecke schien sich etwas zu bewegen.  
  
"Hab dich schon erwartet, Turner." Hörte man Pintel sagen. Er stand auf und ging auf Will zu. "Was willst du von mir?" fragte Will scharf. Pintel grinste hämisch. Mittlerweile hatte er nicht mal mehr sein Holzauge, sah noch mitgenommener und noch abgemagerter aus als vor ein ½ Jahr. Will blieb ernst und verdunkelte seine Miene. "Ich hab dich was gefragt, antworte!" Pintel grinste noch mehr. "Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei." nuschelte er.  
  
Will runzelte die Stirn, er verstand nicht. "Was zur Hölle meinst du damit?" Plötzlich griff Pintel nach den Gittern. Will machte vor schreck einen Schritt nach hinten. Pintel sah ihn, mit seinem Auge, seltsam an. "Du hast davon geträumt.stimmts?!" Will verstand immer noch nicht, dieses Rätselraten missfiel ihm. Er sah Pintel finster an. "Für so eine Unterhaltung verschwende ich nicht meine Zeit!" sagte er und wollte gehen.  
  
"Vor fast 6 Monaten, der seltsame Traum. du hast von den Fluch geträumt. stimmts?.und der Schnitt in die Kehle?!..." rief Pintel, damit Will stehen blieb und ihn nochmals seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
  
Will bliebt ruckartig stehen. Er drehte sich langsam um. Er machte zwei große Schritte vorwärts, mit geballten Fäusten, und stand nun nah am Gitter. "Woher. woher weist du davon? Wie kannst du das wissen?" Pintel gab seltsame Geräusche von sich, die sich beinnahe wie ein Lachen anhörten. "ich habs gespürt. es ist noch nicht vorbei. der Fluch. er wurde gefunden, Turner." Wills Augen wurden größer. "Der-" wollte er anfangen. "Der Schatz. genau." Beendete Pintel den Satz.  
  
Will zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was hab ich damit zu tun. Das Blut wurde zurückgezahlt. wir sind aus dem Schneider." War sich Will sicher. Doch sein Gegenüber schüttelte die ganze Zeit mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Glaubst DU." begann er. "Ich. ICH bin aus dem Schneider!" grinste er. Will grinste ihm entgegen. "Das glaubst DU. noch stehst du hier. in ein paar Stunden, hängst du!" Pintel schluckte. "Das war gemein." er senkte den Kopf.  
  
Will stieß gegen das Gitter. "Was meinst du damit, dass du da raus bist? Das es noch nicht vorbei ist??" Pintel sah ihn an und hatte ein fieses grinsen im Gesicht . "Der jenige, der die letzte Münze zurückgebracht und mit seinen Blut gezahlt hat, wird von denjenigen gejagt, die den Schatz als nächstes finden..und ihn jagen. und ihn töten...ihm die Kehle durchschneiden.." Will fing an zu grübeln an. "Das heißt das ich-" Pintel unterbrach abermals. "Und Sparrow. ihr wart die letzten."  
  
In Will stieg die Wut. Mit einem Ruck packte er durchs Gitter und schnappte sich Pintels Hals. Dem verging ruckartig das grinsen. "Du mieses Schwein.warum hast du nicht schon vorher was gesagt?" "Warum sollte ich?" röchelte Pintel. "Wie.wie verdammt noch mal kann man den Fluch beheben? Es muss doch irgendwie möglich sein, dass Jack und ich aus der ganzen Sache rauskommen?"  
  
Will drückte immer fester zu. Pintel antwortete nicht, er verdrehte seltsam sein Auge und bekam schon bläuliche Lippen. Will ließ ihn los. Dieser sank zu Boden und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Warum sollte ich DIR das sagen? Ich werde in ein paar Stunden Tod sein, und die Lösung werde ich mit ins Grab nehmen. Hehe."  
  
Will überlegte kurz. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Er hob die Hand mit gestrecktem Zeigefinger. "Ich kann dich hier rausholen.du bist frei und kannst abhauen. Alles ist damit beschäftigt deine Hinrichtung zu organisieren.keiner würde daran denken, dass du abhauen könntest." Pintel stand ruckartig wieder auf und grinste übertrieben freundlich. "Das.das würdest du tun?!"  
  
Will wusste das Pintel nicht der hellste war. Er nickte. "Ja.das würde ich tun. ABER zuerst sagst du mir, was ich,... Jack und ich tun müssen!" "Nein, erst lässt du mich raus!" Will schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein erst sagst du mir wie ich das alles verhindern kann. Sonst bist du gleich schon weg, sobald ich die die Tür geöffnet habe." Pintel schaute sich um, als wolle er kontrollieren, dass keiner mithört. "Ok abgemacht." Grinste er. Dann begann er zu erzählen. Er erzählte Will ganz genau was er zu tun hatte. Und wie wichtig es war, alles genau so zu machen. Will runzelte die Stirn und hörte gespannt zu. Aber etwas mulmig war ihm doch ein wenig. Würde Pintel ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Er würde es raus finden, er hatte ja keine andere Wahl.  
  
Als Pintel mit seinen Erklärungen fertig war. Rieb er sich grinsend die Hände. "So.und nun lass mich raus." Forderte er. Will grinste schelmisch. "Ich hab keine Schlüssel!"  
  
Natürlich sagte er nichts davon, dass er beim bau mithalf und wusste wie die Türen auch ohne Schlüssel zu öffnen waren.  
  
"Aber du sagtest doch dass du mich raus lässt wenn ich dirs sage." Pintel schaute Will erst enttäuscht und dann böse an. "Du verfluchter mieser Hund.du hast mich reingelegt." Will grinste Pintel an. "Pirat!" Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Auf das Gebettel, Gejammer, Gejaule und Gemecker hörte er nicht hin. Er musste Jack ausfindig machen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tnx an die reviews...dat ging ja flott.. ^^  
  
@Shelley tnx fürn hinweis..wegen der Kajüte. Von Schiffen hab ich null Ahnung... :-D und wegen den fehlern, bitte ich um nachsicht. Hab da son meine Problemchen mit...Hoffe ihr nehmt mit dat net so übel ^^p @Shelly  
  
-naja ok. Glas oder Holz, ich habs ja nur hingeschrieben, damit man weis, wer gemeint ist ;) oki? nicht jeder ist mit dem Namen vertraut ;-) -wegen den 1 1/2 Jahren, 1. es hat seine gründe warum das so lange dauern muss, und 2. dass das kein 100 Mann waren weis ich, aber wer sagt denn das jeden Monat oder jede Woche einer gekillt wurde... den dümmsten wollten sie sich aufheben.. *gg* - wegen Will, hm...wer weiß wer weiß ;-) - und wegen den Absätzen, danke für den Tipp. Habs versucht zu ändern ;) und wegen den ganzen Punkten... ist ein (schlechte) Angewohnheit :-|  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ zum letzten... hab so überlegt, n halbes Jahr klingt wirklich besser ^^ 


	3. Alter Fluch, neue Feinde

-||"Alter Fluch, neue Feinde"||-  
  
Der heiße Tag war vorbei und nun wehte ein kühles Lüftchen über die See. Der Mond schien diese Nacht hell. Die See war ruhig und Sparrow konnte seine Pearl ohne Probleme auf Kurs halten. "Herrliche Nacht.wunderbar ruhig." Jack legte die Stirn in Falten. "Etwas zu ruhig nach meinen Erachtens." Er sah mit seinen dunklen Augen über das Meer. Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen. "Hm.wer mag das wohl sein?" Noch einige Meilen von der Pearl entfernt, sah Jack ein Schiff. Es war ein großes Schiff, wenn nicht sogar etwas größer als seine Pearl. "Gibbs!" rief er. Dieser polterte an Deck zum Captain. "Ai." Jack zeigte in die Richtung des Schiffes. "Wir bekommen Gesellschaft." Gibbs nahm ein Fernglas. Dank des hellen Mondes, konnte man weit über das Meer schauen. "Keine Flagge. seltsam." nuschelte er, während er durchs Glas schaute. "Die Mannschaft kann man von hier aus nicht erkennen."  
  
Jack schaute nachdenklich. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass das nichts gutes Verhieß. "Hol alle Männer an Deck und stellt die Kanonen auf." Befahl Jack ohne Gibbs auch nur anzuschauen. Dieser sah Jack fragend an. Sagte aber nichts. Jack sah seinen Kumpanen an.  
  
"Na los. Wartest du auf schönes Wetter?!" forderte Jack Gibbs auf. "Denn das hatten wir bereits schon." "Captain, lasst uns erst warten bis wir wissen wer es ist." Doch Jack war nicht ganz Gibbs' Meinung. Er ließ kurz das Steuer los und fuchtelte mit den Händen rum und erklärte Theatralisch. "Ob Freund oder Feind. Es wird geentert! . Und da wir keine Freunde haben, solltest du dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Klar Soweit?!" Jack setzte ein schräges grinsen auf. Gibbs hatte keine Wahl zu widersprechen und gab den Befehl die Kanonen fertig zu machen. Die Männer taten was ihnen Befohlen wurde.  
  
Jack schaute seinen Männern zu und war Stolz. Stolz auf sich, Stolz auf seine Crew. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen.  
  
Das Schiff kam immer näher. Es hatte dunkel blaue Segel. So schien es jedenfalls im Mondlicht. Jack legte die Stirn in Falten, ebenso Gibbs. "Was zum Teufel." gab Gibbs schwach von sich, als das Schiff immer näher kam.  
  
Was das helle Mondlicht zu erkennen gab, ließ der gesamten Crew das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Jacks Augen wurden immer größer und sein Mund stand offen. Man konnte gut die ´untote Crew` erkennen. Alles Skellete, bewaffnet bis auf die Zähne. Genau wie damals, auf der Pearl.  
  
"Das Schiff, die Männer. das kann doch nicht-" sprach Jack seine Gedankengänge leise aus. Ihm kam die Situation bekannt vor, auf unheimliche Weise. Sein Traum. Doch lange Zeit zum nachdenken blieb ihm nicht. Mann hörte die ´Männer` auf dem anderen Schiff schon brüllen. Sie schienen genauso heiß darauf zu sein die Pearl zu entern, wie Jacks Crew das feindliche Schiff. Jedoch, wenn man genau hinsah, waren auf dem anderen Schiff keine Kanonen bereitgestellt. Und das irritierte Jack, und seine Crew noch mehr. Gibbs sah Jack etwas hilflos an. Denn die Crew wusste, dass sie bei einem Kampf gegen ´Untote` den kürzeren ziehen würden. "Captain, das ist doch unmöglich! Wie kann-" Jack winkte ab. "Ich weis, ich weis..." Jack versuchte krampfhaft eine schnelle Lösung zu finden. Was ihm sonst eigentlich nie schwer fiel. Er hob die Hand und grinste Gibbs übertrieben an, so dass seine Goldzähne blitzten. "Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung!" Gibbs runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Währenddessen war Jacks Crew schon damit beschäftigt, die Feinde in Zaum zu halten. Diese waren schon dabei die Pearl in ihren Besitz zu nehmen. Gibbs drehte sich ruckartig um, um den nächstbesten Skellet eins überzubraten. Jack zog sein Schwert und stand kampfbereit neben dem Steuer. Jacks Crew hatte keine Chance. Schnell hatten die Feinde diese im Griff. Zusammengetrieben auf einer Stelle der Pearl standen sie da. Entwaffnet, und wurden von allen Seiten von Skelleten umstellt und bedroht. Gibbs stand bei Jack. Dann sah man ein Skellet, anders gekleidet als der Rest, auf die beiden zukommen. Jack und Gibbs sahen das verkomme Ding kampfbereit an. So schnell würde Jack niemals SEINE Pearl aufgeben. Nicht noch einmal.  
  
"Ich bin Captain Sullivan! Captain der ´Ombre Bleue`" begann er. Jack ging mit seine typischen Gangart an Gibbs vorbei, stellte sich mit erhobenem Kopf vor dem Captain und erklärte voller Stolz seinen Namen. "Und ICH bin Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain der ´Black Pearl`." Jacks Augen funkelten. Durch die wenigen Hautfetzen an dem Skellet, konnte man erkennen, dass er grinste. "Soso, Ihr seid also, Jack Sparrow!" Jack rollte mit den Augen. "CAPTAIN, Jack Sparrow. Klar soweit?!"  
  
Sullivan sah zu seiner Crew. "Habt ihr gehört. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Auch die Crew grinste. Jack kam das seltsam vor. "Wir haben euch gesucht, Captain." "Mich?" "Euch, und einen William Turner." Jack legte die Stirn in falten und sah seinen Gegenüber fragend an. "Hier werdet ihr ihn aber nicht finden." Sullivan zog sein Schwert und sah Jack wütend an. Gibbs wollte eingreifen, doch Jack hielt ihn zurück. "Wo.wo ist er?" "Nicht hier." "Wo verflucht?" "Was wollt ihr von ihm?" Das Skellet grinste. "Genau das selbe, was wir von Euch wollen!" sagte Sullivan in schon fast freundlichen Ton. Jack zog die Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Nehmt Jack Sparrow ihn Gewahrsam. Und passt auf das er am leben bleibt. Noch." Befahl Sullivan seinen Männern und grinste Jack an. 3 von ihnen kamen auf Jack zu und packten ihn recht unsanft. "CAPTAIN. verdammt, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Warum wollte das einfach keiner kapieren? Gibbs konnte nichts unternehmen. Denn er wurde ebenfalls entwaffnet und zu den anderen gebracht.  
  
"Captain, und was ist mit der Crew?" wurde Sullivan gefragt.  
  
So, ich bin mal so dreist und hör hier einfach mal auf, ums spannend zu halten. Ich hoffe, dass ich diesmal nicht so viele Verbesserungen machen muss. Mal schaun ;)  
  
Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es euch gefällt. ;-D  
  
CuNxT  
  
Nys 


	4. Aufs Meer zurück

-||"Der eine hat es, der andere nicht"||-  
  
Jack konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Nervös lief er in seiner Zelle auf und ab.  
  
"Wehe auf meiner Pearl verbrennt auch nur der kleinste Splitter."  
  
Jack wurde ärgerlich. Er fuchtelte mit seinen Händen wild um sich.  
  
"Denn dann werd ich ihm-"  
  
"Hey! Sparrow! Der Captain will dich sehen!"  
  
Wurde Jack von einer tiefen rauen Stimme unterbrochen. Jack zuckte zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um.  
  
Er hastete zu den Gittern und umklammerte sie mit zittrigen Händen.  
  
"Sag mir, mein Freund." Jack versuchte etwas zu schmunzeln.  
  
"Euer Captain ist doch nicht auf die dümmliche Idee gekommen, MEINE Pearl zu verbrennen, oder?"  
  
Jack sah den großen Typen prüfend, mit gesenktem, bösem Blick, an. Dieser fing an zu lachen an. So konnte man gut seine verfaulten Zähne sehen. Die eher wie verkümmerte Stumpen aussahen als wie Zähne.  
  
Ein übler Gestank kam Jack entgegen. Er wich, fast betäubt, zurück. Er fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor seiner Nase rum, um etwas frei Atmen zu können.  
  
"Also, mein Freund, so dumm war die Idee gar nicht. Wir finden sie alle sehr amüsant."  
  
Jacks Augen wurden immer größer. "Das ist nicht witzig!" gab er schroff von sich.  
  
Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, fing Jack wild an zu toben an.  
  
Er sprang von einer nassen Ecke in die nächste und trat immer wieder gegen die Wand oder gegen die Gitter.  
  
"Ihr verfluchten Schweine. Nicht meine Pearl! NICHT MEINE PEARL!" brüllte er.  
  
Er schlug die Hände über den Kopf. Und brabbelte die schlimmsten Flüche und Beschimpfungen vor sich hin, die er kannte.  
  
Dann ging er mit drohenden Fäusten auf den Typen zu und blieb vor dem Gitter stehen. Sein Augen funkelten vor Wut.  
  
"Ich-, ich werde euch-, jeden einzelnen von euch werde ich zur Stecke bringen!"  
  
Ein schlag ins Gesicht, war seine Antwort.  
  
Jack fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
~*~  
  
Will wartete ungeduldig, auf Elizabeth' Rückkehr. Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange. Und das machte ihn nervös.  
  
Was ist wenn sie ihren Vater nicht überreden konnte?  
  
Was ist wenn er ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte, ihnen keinen Glauben schenkte?  
  
Was sollte er dann tun?  
  
Sich selbst n Boot schnitzen? Tz.  
  
Es musste schnell gehen, dass wusste er. Er musste so schnell wie möglich los. Spätestens Morgen Mittag. Oder wäre das schon zu spät?  
  
Will hielt seinen Kopf. Er schmerzte.  
  
"Und wie verflucht soll ich Jack finden? Er treibt sich IRGENDWO rum."  
  
Er hob seinen Kopf, den er die ganze Zeit gesenkt hatte. Er schaute aus dem Fenster.  
  
Es fing an zu dämmern an.  
  
Er sah aufs Meer. Und jedes Mal wenn er das tat, fühlte er etwas. Was allerdings, konnte er nicht beschreiben. Er legte die Stirn in Falten.  
  
Freiheit. Ja so würde Jack es nennen.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste Will etwas grinsen.  
  
Im gleichen Moment wurde die Tür mit einem Lauten knall aufgestoßen. Mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck trat Elizabeth Vater ins Zimmer.  
  
"William Turner!" sagte er laut.  
  
Will sprang förmlich auf und stand mit erhobenen Kopf vor ihm.  
  
"Ist es war was Elizabeth erzählt? Ihr wollt den Piraten aufsuchen? Und wollt auch noch meine Hilfe?" sagte er bestürzt.  
  
Will nickte.  
  
"Ich muss! Wenn ich nicht gehe dann-"  
  
Der Versuch ihm es zu erklären, scheiterte.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht zulassen!"  
  
Mr. Swann ging vor Will auf und ab. Er schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Ihr seid mit meiner Tochter verlobt. In einigen Wochen soll die Hochzeit stattfinden. Was ist wenn euch etwas zustößt?"  
  
Er sah Will scharf an.  
  
Elizabeth stand etwas abseits. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Sie sah Will Besorgt an.  
  
"Aber Sir, wenn ich nicht gehe, wird man Port Royal angreifen. Erinnert euch an das letzte mal, vor einen halben Jahr."  
  
Er sah Elizabeth' Vater hoffnungsvoll an. Wie konnte er ihn bloß überreden?  
  
Mr. Swann blieb vor dem Fenster stehen. Will trat an ihn heran und sprach in ruhigen Ton zu ihm.  
  
"Wollt ihr, dass sich das ganze wiederholt? Wollt ihr das Unschuldige Menschen sterben? Piraten werden hier eintreffen und hier alles Verwüsten! Wenn ihr-"  
  
Will konnte seinen Satz nicht einmal beenden.  
  
Swann sah Will scharf an.  
  
"Ich schätze eure Loyalität gegenüber den Piraten, aber meine Antowrt lautet NEIN! Wir werden gewappnet sein für den Angriff. Nicht so wie beim letzten mal. Genügend Männer, Genügend Kanonen, Genügend-"  
  
Will schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Das wird Euch alles nichts nützten. Wie könnt Ihr jemanden töten, der weder Lebendig noch Tod ist? Eure Munitionen helfen euch nichts."  
  
Will sah seinen gegenüber mit großen Augen an. In der Hoffnung, dass der Alte es einsah, dass Will recht hatte.  
  
Dieser sah Will an. Ohne jeglichen Ausdruck.  
  
"Sagt mir, warum genau werden sie Port Royal angreifen wollen? Und warum genau müsst Ihr euch auf den Weg machen und den Piraten suchen?"  
  
Will senkte den Blick. Dann sah er kurz zu Elizabeth rüber.  
  
"Weil-, weil sie mich und Jack jagen. Sie werden versuchen uns zu töten. Und sie werden uns so lange suchen, bis sie uns gefunden haben. Das ist sicher. Und sie werden uns ganz sicher auch töten."  
  
Will sah Elizabeth mit traurigen Blicken an.  
  
"Und wenn ich Jack nicht finde und wir den Fluch nicht brechen können, wird es in eigenen Wochen, Monaten, keine Hochzeit in diesem Haus geben.  
  
Und selbst wenn wir wirklich warten würden, bis sie uns angreifen, Elizabeth und ich geheiratet haben. würde sie schon bald Witwe sein."  
  
Diese Worte zeigten Wirkung auf den Alten Herren. Denn nichts war ihm lieber als das Wohl seiner Tochter.  
  
"Nun denn." sagte er mit erhobenem Kopf und die Arme hinter seinen Rücken.  
  
"Was braucht Ihr um Euch auf den Weg machen zu können?"  
  
sagte er mit kräftiger, fester Stimme.  
  
Wills Augen wurden immer größer. Elizabeth stürmte auf ihren Will um ihn zu umarmen.  
  
Er reichte dem Alten seine Hand.  
  
"Ich danke Euch!"  
  
"Was braucht ihr? Ein Schiff? Einige gute Männer? Was?"  
  
Will schmunzelte.  
  
"Joa, ein kleines Schiff und ein paar gute Männer!"  
  
"Wann gedenkt Ihr Euch auf den Weg zu machen?"  
  
"Sobald es nur möglich ist. Jede Stunde, jede Minute ist Kostbar! Wer weis, ob sie nicht schon auf den Weg hier her sind! Also bitte bereitet Euch vor!"  
  
gab Will den Ratschlag.  
  
Der Alte grinste Will an.  
  
"Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Wir werden bereit sein. Morgen in alle Früh, wird ein Schiff für Euch bereit sein."  
  
Er drehte sich zu Will um und neigte seinen Kopf in Wills Richtung.  
  
"Aber passt auf Euch auf!"  
  
Dann ging er zu Tür, die er von außen verschloss.  
  
~*~  
  
Es war früh morgens. Die Sonne blinzelte schon leicht über das Wasser. Der Morgenhimmel färbte sich langsam. Es war kühl. Eine vermummte Gestalt ging über den Steg, zu einem kleinen Schiff. Die Gestalt war zierlich und musste vom weiblichen Geschlecht sein. Sie stieg auf das Schiff, versteckte sich und schien zu warten.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir es nicht all zu übel, dass es so lange gedauert hat.  
  
Hab son paar Problemchens ^^  
  
Na ja. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich weis es ist nicht sonderlich viel. Aber z.Z. hab ich ne kleine Blockade. *grummel*  
  
Aber das kommt alles noch. habt nur etwas Geduld (mit mir^^).  
  
@Shelley  
  
hm, KA. is mir irgendwie wurscht. Ihr wisst ja was gemeint ist. ^^  
  
und wegen dem Schiff, *räusper* du wirst noch lesen wie übel das Ding aussieht. Die Pearl wurde ja hin und weider geschruppt. Aber die Ombre Bleue nur selten bis gar nicht. total "bäh" ;-)  
  
@darkfairie  
  
ui *smile* (hab deine fav stories und author liste gesehen)  
  
tnx ^^  
  
----  
  
so, hab das mit den anonymen reviews nun umgestellt. Sorry hab ich nciht drauf geachtet.  
  
und anke noch mal an alle reviwes. (bedank mich viel zu selten, böse böse ^^)  
  
und wegen der Pearl... *räusper* lasst euch überraschen ^^ 


	5. Der eine hat es, der andere nicht

centerb-||"Der eine hat es, der andere nicht"||-/b/centerp  
  
Jack konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Nervös lief er in seiner Zelle auf und ab. br  
  
"Wehe auf meiner Pearl verbrennt auch nur der kleinste Splitter."p  
  
Jack wurde ärgerlich. Er fuchtelte mit seinen Händen wild um sich.br  
  
"Denn dann werd ich ihm-"p  
  
"Hey! Sparrow! Der Captain will dich sehen!" p  
  
Wurde Jack von einer tiefen rauen Stimme unterbrochen. Jack zuckte zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um.p  
  
Er hastete zu den Gittern und umklammerte sie mit zittrigen Händen.br  
  
"Sag mir, mein Freund." Jack versuchte etwas zu schmunzeln.br  
  
"Euer Captain ist doch nicht auf die dümmliche Idee gekommen, MEINE Pearl zu verbrennen, oder?"p  
  
Jack sah den großen Typen prüfend, mit gesenktem, bösem Blick, an. Dieser fing an zu lachen an. So konnte man gut seine verfaulten Zähne sehen. Die eher wie verkümmerte Stumpen aussahen als wie Zähne. p  
  
Ein übler Gestank kam Jack entgegen. Er wich, fast betäubt, zurück. Er fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor seiner Nase rum, um etwas frei Atmen zu können. p  
  
"Also, mein Freund, so dumm war die Idee gar nicht. Wir finden sie alle sehr amüsant."p  
  
Jacks Augen wurden immer größer. "Das ist nicht witzig!" gab er schroff von sich.p  
  
Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, fing Jack wild an zu toben an.br  
  
Er sprang von einer nassen Ecke in die nächste und trat immer wieder gegen die Wand oder gegen die Gitter.p  
  
  
  
"Ihr verfluchten Schweine. Nicht meine Pearl! NICHT MEINE PEARL!" brüllte er.br  
  
Er schlug die Hände über den Kopf. Und brabbelte die schlimmsten Flüche und Beschimpfungen vor sich hin, die er kannte. p  
  
Dann ging er mit drohenden Fäusten auf den Typen zu und blieb vor dem Gitter stehen. Sein Augen funkelten vor Wut.p  
  
"Ich-, ich werde euch-, jeden einzelnen von euch werde ich zur Stecke bringen!"p  
  
Ein schlag ins Gesicht, war seine Antwort.br  
  
Jack fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.p  
  
center~*~/centerp  
  
Will wartete ungeduldig, auf Elizabeth' Rückkehr. Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange. Und das machte ihn nervös.br  
  
Was ist wenn sie ihren Vater nicht überreden konnte? br  
  
Was ist wenn er ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte, ihnen keinen Glauben schenkte?br  
  
Was sollte er dann tun?br  
  
Sich selbst n Boot schnitzen? Tz…p  
  
Es musste schnell gehen, dass wusste er. Er musste so schnell wie möglich los. Spätestens Morgen Mittag. Oder wäre das schon zu spät?p  
  
Will hielt seinen Kopf. Er schmerzte. br  
  
"Und wie verflucht soll ich Jack finden? Er treibt sich IRGENDWO rum."br  
  
Er hob seinen Kopf, den er die ganze Zeit gesenkt hatte. Er schaute aus dem Fenster. br  
  
Es fing an zu dämmern an.p  
  
Er sah aufs Meer. Und jedes Mal wenn er das tat, fühlte er etwas. Was allerdings, konnte er nicht beschreiben. Er legte die Stirn in Falten. br  
  
Freiheit. Ja so würde Jack es nennen. br  
  
Unwillkürlich musste Will etwas grinsen.p  
  
Im gleichen Moment wurde die Tür mit einem Lauten knall aufgestoßen. Mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck trat Elizabeth Vater ins Zimmer.p  
  
"William Turner!" sagte er laut.br  
  
Will sprang förmlich auf und stand mit erhobenen Kopf vor ihm.p  
  
"Ist es war was Elizabeth erzählt? Ihr wollt den Piraten aufsuchen? Und wollt auch noch meine Hilfe?" sagte er bestürzt. p  
  
Will nickte.br  
  
"Ich muss! Wenn ich nicht gehe dann-"br  
  
Der Versuch ihm es zu erklären, scheiterte.p  
  
"Das kann ich nicht zulassen!"br  
  
Mr. Swann ging vor Will auf und ab. Er schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.p  
  
"Ihr seid mit meiner Tochter verlobt. In einigen Wochen soll die Hochzeit stattfinden. Was ist wenn euch etwas zustößt?"br  
  
Er sah Will scharf an.br  
  
Elizabeth stand etwas abseits. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Sie sah Will Besorgt an. p  
  
"Aber Sir, wenn ich nicht gehe, wird man Port Royal angreifen. Erinnert euch an das letzte mal, vor einen halben Jahr."br  
  
Er sah Elizabeth' Vater hoffnungsvoll an. Wie konnte er ihn bloß überreden? p  
  
Mr. Swann blieb vor dem Fenster stehen. Will trat an ihn heran und sprach in ruhigen Ton zu ihm.p  
  
"Wollt ihr, dass sich das ganze wiederholt? Wollt ihr das Unschuldige Menschen sterben? Piraten werden hier eintreffen und hier alles Verwüsten! Wenn ihr-"br  
  
Will konnte seinen Satz nicht einmal beenden.p  
  
Swann sah Will scharf an.br  
  
"Ich schätze eure Loyalität gegenüber den Piraten, aber meine Antowrt lautet NEIN! Wir werden gewappnet sein für den Angriff. Nicht so wie beim letzten mal. Genügend Männer, Genügend Kanonen, Genügend-"p  
  
Will schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.br  
  
"Das wird Euch alles nichts nützten. Wie könnt Ihr jemanden töten, der weder Lebendig noch Tod ist? Eure Munitionen helfen euch nichts."br  
  
Will sah seinen gegenüber mit großen Augen an. In der Hoffnung, dass der Alte es einsah, dass Will recht hatte.br  
  
Dieser sah Will an. Ohne jeglichen Ausdruck.p  
  
"Sagt mir, warum genau werden sie Port Royal angreifen wollen? Und warum genau müsst Ihr euch auf den Weg machen und den Piraten suchen?"p  
  
Will senkte den Blick. Dann sah er kurz zu Elizabeth rüber.br  
  
"Weil-, weil sie mich und Jack jagen. Sie werden versuchen uns zu töten. Und sie werden uns so lange suchen, bis sie uns gefunden haben. Das ist sicher. Und sie werden uns ganz sicher auch töten…"p  
  
Will sah Elizabeth mit traurigen Blicken an.br  
  
"Und wenn ich Jack nicht finde und wir den Fluch nicht brechen können, wird es in eigenen Wochen, Monaten, keine Hochzeit in diesem Haus geben.br  
  
Und selbst wenn wir wirklich warten würden, bis sie uns angreifen, Elizabeth und ich geheiratet haben… würde sie schon bald Witwe sein."p  
  
Diese Worte zeigten Wirkung auf den Alten Herren. Denn nichts war ihm lieber als das Wohl seiner Tochter.p  
  
"Nun denn…" sagte er mit erhobenem Kopf und die Arme hinter seinen Rücken.br  
  
"Was braucht Ihr um Euch auf den Weg machen zu können?"br  
  
sagte er mit kräftiger, fester Stimme.p  
  
Wills Augen wurden immer größer. Elizabeth stürmte auf ihren Will um ihn zu umarmen.br  
  
Er reichte dem Alten seine Hand.br  
  
"Ich danke Euch!"br  
  
"Was braucht ihr? Ein Schiff? Einige gute Männer? Was?"p  
  
Will schmunzelte.br  
  
"Joa, ein kleines Schiff und ein paar gute Männer!"p  
  
"Wann gedenkt Ihr Euch auf den Weg zu machen?"p  
  
"Sobald es nur möglich ist. Jede Stunde, jede Minute ist Kostbar! Wer weis, ob sie nicht schon auf den Weg hier her sind! Also bitte bereitet Euch vor!"br  
  
gab Will den Ratschlag.p  
  
Der Alte grinste Will an. br  
  
"Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Wir werden bereit sein. Morgen in alle Früh, wird ein Schiff für Euch bereit sein."p  
  
Er drehte sich zu Will um und neigte seinen Kopf in Wills Richtung.br  
  
"Aber passt auf Euch auf!"br  
  
Dann ging er zu Tür, die er von außen verschloss.p  
  
center~*~/centerp  
  
Es war früh morgens. Die Sonne blinzelte schon leicht über das Wasser. Der Morgenhimmel färbte sich langsam. Es war kühl. Eine vermummte Gestalt ging über den Steg, zu einem kleinen Schiff. Die Gestalt war zierlich und musste vom weiblichen Geschlecht sein. Sie stieg auf das Schiff, versteckte sich und schien zu warten.p  
  
hrp  
  
Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir es nicht all zu übel, dass es so lange gedauert hat. br  
  
Hab son paar Problemchens ^^p  
  
Na ja. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich weis es ist nicht sonderlich viel. Aber z.Z. hab ich ne kleine Blockade. *grummel*br  
  
Aber das kommt alles noch… habt nur etwas Geduld (mit mir^^).p  
  
@Shelleybr  
  
hm, KA. is mir irgendwie wurscht. Ihr wisst ja was gemeint ist. ^^  
  
und wegen dem Schiff, *räusper* du wirst noch lesen wie übel das Ding aussieht. Die Pearl wurde ja hin und weider geschruppt. Aber die Ombre Bleue nur selten bis gar nicht. total "bäh" ;-)p  
  
@darkfairiebr  
  
ui *smile* (hab deine fav stories und author liste gesehen)br  
  
tnx ^^p  
  
----br  
  
so, hab das mit den anonymen reviews nun umgestellt. Sorry hab ich nciht drauf geachtet.br  
  
und anke noch mal an alle reviwes. (bedank mich viel zu selten, böse böse ^^)p  
  
und wegen der Pearl... *räusper* lasst euch überraschen ^^ 


	6. Willkommen auf der Ombre Bleue

-||Willkommen auf der Ombre Bleue||-  
  
Blut klebte an seinem Kinn. Er hatte aus Mund und Nase geblutet. Sein ganzer Kopf schmerzte.  
  
Je mehr er zu sich kam, desto schlimmer wurden die Schmerzen.  
  
Er fand sich aus einem Stuhl wieder. Es war dunkel. Nur ein paar Kerzen spendeten etwas Licht.  
  
"Na, süße Träume gehabt, Sparrow?" meinte der Captain mit unüberhörbarer Ironie in seiner Stimme.  
  
Jack versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzten. Er fasste sich am Kopf.  
  
"Grobe Umgangsweise habt Ihr! Eure Gastfreundlichkeit lässt zu wünschen übrig!" gab Jack mit rauer Stimme von sich.  
  
Er kniff seine Augen etwas zusammen. Es sah alles nur verschwommen und Schemenhaft.  
  
Wo war nur dieser Halunke?  
  
Jack konnte den Capatin nicht ausfindig machen.  
  
Dann schossen ihm die Erinnerungen durch den Kopf.  
  
"Die Pearl..." sagte er schwach und kaum hörbar.  
  
"Was habt Ihr mit meinem Schiff gemacht? Mit meiner Crew? Und was zur Hölle wollt ihr von mir?!" Jack war sauer.  
  
Wenn sein Schiff und seine Crew wirklich abgefackelt wurden, würde er Sullivan den Hals umdrehen.  
  
Aber durch den pochenden Schmerz konnte kaum klar denken.  
  
Er vernahm ein Lachen. Ein fieses Lachen.  
  
Aber schon gleich in der nächsten Sekunde spürte Jack die kalte Schneide eines verdammt scharfen Messers an seiner Kehle.  
  
Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und hielt den Kopf leicht hoch.  
  
Sofort schoss ihm der Traum durch den Kopf. Das Messer, dieses Schiff, die Männer. War der Traum so was wie eine Warnung gewesen?  
  
"Pirate maudit!" schimpfte Sullivan.  
  
"Ihr und Eure verdammte Pearl. Ihr und Eure verdammte Crew. Ihr uns Eure verdammten Schätze!" brüllte er.  
  
Sullivan drückte das scharfe Messer immer mehr an Jacks Hals. Dieser schluckte schwer. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in die hölzernen Armlehnen.  
  
"Ich versteh nicht ganz." keuchte Jack.  
  
"Wir folgten Euch, damals. Es ist sicherlich schon ein gutes halbes Jahr her, wenn mich mein Zeitgefühl nicht täuscht.  
  
Wir sahen die Pearl. Wir sahen die Insel und auf ihr die Reichtümer!"  
  
fing Sullivan an zu erklären. Jedoch ließ er Jack nicht los.  
  
Jack verzerrte leicht das Gesicht, als er das warme Blut an seinen Hals spürte. Er lief an seinen Hals runter und färbte sein Hemd an einer Stelle rot.  
  
"Wir wollten alles mitnehmen. Allzu viel habt Ihr ja nicht da gelassen. Jedoch war noch genug da. Wie dumm von Euch und ungewöhnlich."  
  
Sullivan grinste. Seinen Kopf hielt er nun neben Jacks.  
  
"Vor allem ungewöhnlich solch einen Schatz zurückzulassen. Diese Truhe..."  
  
flüsterte er ins Jacks Ohr.  
  
Jacks Augen wurden mit jedem einzelnem Wort größer. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
"Ihr habt doch nicht etwa-"  
  
"Das Gold an uns genommen?" unterbrach Sullivan Jack.  
  
Sullivan grinste schelmisch. Endlich lockerte er seinen Griff und Jack konnte wieder richtig Atmen.  
  
Der Captain nahm sich einen Stuhl, drehte in mit einem gekonnten Schwung um und setzte sich gegenüber von Jack hin.  
  
Zum ersten Mal sah er den Captain, wie er wirklich aussah. Mit Haut und Fleisch auf den Knochen, ohne rumwehende Hautfetzen.  
  
Sein Antlitz war nicht gerade freundlich. Er hatte dunkles, schulterlanges Haar, grüne Augen und einen zerzausten Vollbart. Er war verdreckt und stank. So wie der Rest der Crew. Er trug einen schwarzen Hut, dieser war, wie der Rest der Kleidung, etwas kaputt und hatte Löcher.  
  
Jack sah ihn, mit seinen dunklen Augen, die bei dem Licht schwarz waren, böse an.  
  
Sullivan grinste hingegen übertrieben freundlich. Dann zog er ein Taschentuch hervor und warf es Jack entgegen.  
  
"Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Ihr hier noch verblutet." grinste er. "Noch nicht!"  
  
Jack nahm das Tuch und roch Stirnrunzeln an dem Ding bevor er sich das Blut von Hals, Kinn und Nase weg wischte.  
  
"Ihr seid uns also gefolgt. Ich habe euer Schiff nie bemerkt."  
  
'Obwohl man Euch 10 Meilen gegen den Wind hätte riechen können' dachte er sich.  
  
"Wir wissen uns halt gut zu verstecken, oder zu tarnen." sagte der Captain mit erhobenem Haupt.  
  
"Aber wieso? Was wollt ihr dann von mir? Habt ihr etwa nicht genug Gold auf der Insel gefunden?"  
  
Jack grinste und wedelte mit dem Tuch herum. Er wusste, dass sie eigentlich ein ganz anderes Problem hatten.  
  
Sullivan stand ruckartig auf und hielt Jack abermals das Messer entgegen.  
  
"Ihr wisst genau was wir wollen! Warum habt ihr diese verdammte Truhe nicht versteckt, dort wo sie keiner hätte finden können!"  
  
"Wärt Ihr uns nicht Dümmlicherweise gefolgt, hättet Ihr das Ding ja auch nicht gefunden." konterte Jack.  
  
"Außerdem hab ich absolut keine Ahnung, was ich mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun habe. ICH hab mich nicht an dem Gold vergriffen!"  
  
Jack räusperte sich.  
  
"Nicht noch mal" ergänzte er kaum hörbar.  
  
Sullivan grinste und setzte sich wieder.  
  
"Aber Ihr wart einer der letzten, die das Gold mit Euren Blut zurückgezahlt habt. Zusammen mit William Turner!"  
  
Jack legte die Stirn in Falten und sah Sullivan fragend an.  
  
"Woher könnt Ihr das wissen?"  
  
Jack wurde neugierig.  
  
Jedoch wurde er noch immer nicht schlau aus der ganzen Sache. In ihm wuchs die Neugier und er hatte immer mehr Fragen.  
  
"Ich weis es einfach. Nicht nur Ihr hattet seltsame Träume, mein Freund. Wir brauchen Euch und Turner, euer Blut wird uns unsere Freiheit wiedergeben. Dann können wir endlich anfangen unser Blut zurück zu zahlen."  
  
erklärte der Captain.  
  
Jack lehnte sich nach vorne.  
  
"Und Ihr glaubt etwa. dass ich Euch sagen werde, wo Turner zu finden ist? Tz."  
  
Jack winkte mit abweisender Handbewegung ab.  
  
"Sucht Euch einen anderen Dummen. Aus mir werdet Ihr nichts rausbekommen. Was hab ich denn noch zu verlieren. Die Pearl ist weg, meine Crew ist tot. Ich wüsste nichts was mich dazu überreden könnte Euch zu helfen. Helft Euch selber!" sagte er schroff.  
  
Sullivan wurde ungeduldig und sauer.  
  
"Was Ihr zu verlieren habt, fragt Ihr?" Er stand auf und zog sein Schwert.  
  
"Ihr würde sagen, Euer Leben!"  
  
Sullivan holte aus und wollte Jack das Schwert ins Fleisch rammen. Doch dieser sprang ruckartig auf und konnte so dieser Attacke entgehen.  
  
"Ich dachte Ihr würdet mich noch brauchen, aber wenn Ihr mich tötet, werde ich Euch keine Hilfe mehr sein können!"  
  
Jack rannte hinter einen Tisch, Sullivan rannte hinterher und stand vor dem Tisch.  
  
"Wer sagt, dass ich Euch töten will? Schwer verwundet, ist immer noch nicht Tod!" grinste er.  
  
Jack fand das weniger lustig. Sullivans weiterer hieb ging nochmals ins Leere.  
  
Jack packte den Tisch und schmiss ihn Sullivan entgegen. Dieser sprang noch rechtzeitig zur Seite.  
  
"Ihr wisst dass Ihr keine Chance habt!" brüllte der Captain siegessicher.  
  
Ein paar Kerzen waren ausgegangen und es wurde noch dunkler.  
  
Jack versteckte sich hinter einer Holzsäule.  
  
"Ihr habt eine wichtige Sache vergessen."  
  
"Was meint Ihr?"  
  
"Ihr habt es zu tun mit: CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW !"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten Sprang er auf Sullivans Rücken und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. Was ziemlich sinnlos war.  
  
Doch gelang es ihm das Schwer aus seinen Händen zu schlagen.  
  
Sullivan packte Jacks Arm und zog ihn über seinen Kopf von sich runter. Mit einem lauten 'Rumms' fiel Jack zu Boden.  
  
Dann schnappte er sich Jacks Kragen, zog ihn hoch und stieß ihn mit Gewalt gegen die Wand.  
  
"Pirate stupide maudit!" schimpfte Sullivan.  
  
Jack verzerrte das Gesicht. Denn er schlug mit dem Kopf zuerst gegen die Wand. Dann sah er sein Gegenüber wütend an.  
  
"Verflucht, ich versteh kein Französisch, verdammt!" zischte er keuchend.  
  
Sullivan kam mit seinem Gesicht verdammt nah an Jacks. Dieser wich mit seinem Gesicht etwas zur Seite, der Gestank war kaum auszuhalten.  
  
"Ihr werdet keine Zeit mehr haben um es zu lernen, Captain Sparrow!"  
  
Mit der Faust schlug Sullivan in Jacks Magen. Dieser krümmte sich vor Schmerz und sank zu Boden.  
  
Sullivan nahm sein Messer und hielt es Jack vor die Nase hin.  
  
"So und nun werdet Ihr mir sagen, wo verflucht noch mal Will Turner zu finden ist!"  
  
Also für jederman noch mal ^^: Dat mit den Zeiten is ja sone Sache, bei mir jedenfalls. Ich bitte euch ganz lieb, da ein Auge zu zudrücken. oki?! geb mir Mühe!  
  
@Daisuke-chan  
  
danke danke danke!!! ^^  
  
@Viper4  
  
das mit den Punkten versuch ich mir schon abzugeöhnen. hat Shelley auch schon zu mir gesagt ^^  
  
auch dir danke ich fpr deine review (so ein mistwort!^^)  
  
und tnx 2 all 4 the reviews ^^ ;) 


End file.
